The story of the fallen angel
by LokiBlackrose
Summary: This is something I did entirely by myself...so don't think that I didnt make this based on anything...but my own original thought. I hope you like it.....Its about my character Rayne and her struggles with Loki and Gabriel...overall, its a good series.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS IS MY STORY, ORIGINAL CHARACTER AND I MADE HER AND ALL THE CHARACTERS IN HERE MYSELF. There is nothing in here that I have taken from anyone else. Original thought. Please respect that and dont compare my work to anyone else. Critisisim is greatly appreciated though

Rayne stared at the world around her. The blue sky was slowly being taken over by the approaching night. Golden rays of sun shined across the sky. Trees billowed in the ever-so-slight breeze that brought with it the smell of crisp leaves. Her long blue hair danced in the air, flowing about her gray skin. She breathed an unnecessary breath. "Oh, how nice it would be to be able to see the beautiful sun again in all its glory, not it's final wave before the night." Her sparkling red eyes narrowed on the ground, and she turned her cold back to the tender warmth of the disappearing sun.

Rayne was not a human. Not anymore, at least. For the past 400 years she has been a creature of the night. A vampire, those that walk the earth nowadays say. A vampire that feeds on the blood of the humans, the very ones she used to be. She hated humanity, solely because hers was taken away from her. She had been 17 when she was changed, and has been ever since, and will remain to be for the years to come. Her full name was Rayneica Crovosia, but as the centuries went by, she eventually left the name that reminded her of her former life, and took on a new one: Rayne Blackrose. It was simple, but different in its own way. Rayne also had dyed her jet black hair to an electric, dazzling shade of blue. Her eyes were once green, but had now become a startling shade of red. Most people that saw her say that they always see her eyes before her hair. Rayne could care less what they saw, unless they truly wanted to be eaten.

"Ugh…another cloudy night. Great for me, I suppose. Nobodies out on nights like these." Rayne chuckled as she gently leaned against the side of a black porche. She would have been considered a grayscale drawing had it not been for her hair and eyes. She wore a black t-shirt that showed off her curves and black pants that were baggy but still allowed her to run to her full extent that she could. She stared up at the clouds that slowly gathered around the sky above, encasing it in a shawdowy gloom that enhanced the night. Rayne grinned. _There would be rain tonight_. She thought to herself. Rain always meant the streets would be empty. She could finally get to her home in the city. Rayne always hated traveling back to the city with people about. It just made things more difficult for herself. She took one last look at the serene beauty that was about her. She looked at the ground sadly. This place had once been her home. The home that she had loved so much, the one that she had spent 17 years of her life before she had been changed against her will. Not saying that she didn't enjoy it. But she did miss the life that she had been forced to leave behind. Her eyes looked up and studied and memorized every last detail of the home. It had three stories, and one wall was totally covered in vines. The walls were white, and the dimming glow of the sun that was fading behind the clouds made the walls look golden in color. She sighed, and the turned away from the beautiful home that she had to leave behind.

So tell me what you think!!! I hope you liked it and sorry for the rather harsh opening... -hugs everyone that reads it-


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back again!!! Thanks for reading up to this point. (even though its only the second chapter lul) But yeah…XD **

**Chapter 2: Loki sets out**

Loki glowered at the clouds that formed overhead, shutting out the sunlight. He was enjoying the day at the beach, when all of a sudden the clouds appeared overhead. Loki took a look at the sea once more before packing his stuff out. The last golden rays of the sun ignited the sea in a bunch of brilliant oranges and greens. He sighed. He ignored a bunch of girls that were staring at him with smiles on their faces. Loki looked at himself. He had black hair that hung in front of his eyes, and the strands were naturally bright neon green at the bottoms. His eyes were a hollow blue, and it took a close inspection to see the pupil and the design inside. He had a scar in the shape of an upside down cross under his face, from a swordfight with a friend many years ago. "Why would anyone want me?" He grinned at his muscular chest and arms.

He had finished packing up and he walked to his car just as the rain started to hit. "Greeeaaattt.." He mumbled to himself as the wet sand on his feet stuck to him even more. Thank god it was just a light drizzle. When he got to his black Saturn, he popped open the trunk and threw his stuff inside. He walked around and got inside the car. He started the ignition and began to pull out. He breathed a sigh of relief. "At least its dry in here. " He grumbled. He didn't like getting wet, unless he was swimming. He drove on.

As he neared the city more, the buildings and the lights loomed over the car. Loki stared straight at the road, but he knew something was going to happen. All at once too. Loki slammed down on the breaks, and skidded to a halt. He had hit someone. "FUCK!" He shouted and tore open the door and jumped out. "Ow…dammit.." The girl that he had hit said. She got up and looked straight at him. He gulped. The girl had red eyes. Her blue hair hung down in clumps in front of her face. He stared closer at her, and noticed that she was pretty. "Miss I'm so-" "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING DAMN!!!" She shouted at him. He stared at her. Her skin was a pale grey. "Maam, please let me give you a ride to your home." She glowered at him. " You can give me a ride if you want, but please don't call me maam. I'm not that much older than you." She walked over to the passenger side and got in. Loki followed and got in on the drivers side. "So are you sure your okay?" He asked, looking really concerned.

POV SWITCH

"Yes I'm fine. Just drive." Rayne hated this kid. No one hit her. No one. 'Maybe I'll eat him later….I haven't drank in a while.' She quickly dismissed the thought. 'At least he's being kind enough to help me get home.' "Whats your name kid?" She asked him abruptly. He stammered. "Loki. Yours?" She grinned. "My name is Rayne."

**Ugh…I'm tired..I'll update in a couple days….XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Rayne looked at the man that had just hit her. "I still don't understand why you would run me over, when plainly I was standing right there." Loki got angry at her calmness. "LADY I JUST RAN YOU OVER IN MY CAR! How can you get up and start lecturing me, when you haven't a single scratch on you!?" Rayne flinched. "I can explain why I don't have any scratches on me. But that's my business and mine only." She gave him a cold look. Thunder roared overhead. Rain started to fall more and more. Loki shivered. He couldn't get over why she was so perfectly unharmed, no scratches or anything. He noticed her skin color. The grayness interested him, and he couldn't explain why he thought it but he did:_ This girl is not human. _He gulped. Rayne seemed to know something was wrong with the way he was acting, and she figured it had to do with what she was. "Heh, did you notice something strange about me? Did you figure out why I am unhurt? You were going probably about 70 MPH, you know. I should have died." She was grinning at him, mocking him with her twisted grin. And then he noticed it. Something he should have noticed before he noticed her skin and eyes. Something that should have made his hair stand on its end.

Her canine teeth were pointed.

His heart thudded in his ears. His eyes darted around frantically, trying to figure out how to escape the grinning girl. Rayne stared at him with a kind of fascination as well, trying to figure out his actions as if they were a code that she had to figure out. "I see you have noticed my teeth. I don't see why you are acting this way. I mean, I could have had them sharpened. You can do those sorts of things these days." She grinned even more. Loki felt something snap. "How can you mock me so? There isn't any other way to explain this. You have to be hurt. Have to be. There isn't any other way to explain your actions. You are traumatized because I could have just killed you. I have to take you to my place to make sure your okay." Rayne laughed. "Traumatized? Me? I do fear it isn't me that is traumatized, my dear Loki, but it is you that would be. You don't understand how I could have lived through that, but it angers you that I am testing your wit, making you angry because I know that which you do not, and that troubles you because you are anxious to find out." She looked at him seriously and smiled. "Did I cover everything??" She grinned again. Loki felt his jaw drop. _How did she know that? And even more, how was she able to describe everything to a perfect sense that described everything that I have felt so far in meeting this girl?_ He was dumbfounded. He couldn't understand how she might know such things. He stood up, and grabbed her arms and took her up with him. "Let's go." And he set her in his car and walked around to the driver's side, and pulled the door open. "Where are we going? As if I didn't know already." She laughed. He whipped his head around and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU PHSYCIC OR SOMETHING?" And she smiled sweetly and answered, "Why don't you find out?" And he sped off towards his house.

Loki was pacing back and forth in his living room. "So are you going to tell me what you are?" Rayne decided to be serious and answered, "That depends. Are you ready to handle what I am going to say?" Loki was astounded once again. "Yes, I think my brain can handle pretty much anything you can say." "I'm a vampire."

Loki whipped around and looked at her.

"YOU'RE A WHAT?"

"I'm a vampire. You know th-"

"I KNOW WHAT A VAMPIRE IS!!!"

Rayne giggled. "I told you, you couldn't handle it."

Loki plopped down on the couch opposite her. "So are you going to bite me?" Rayne laughed. "No, I only bite when I have to."

Loki stared at her. Thundered continued to sound from the outside. Lightning whipped past the windows, cutting the air and causing loud snaps that rung through Loki's bones. The lights flickered overhead, causing an eerie feeling around the room._ I'm in the same room as a vampire, and she is telling me that WONT bite me?_ His heart thundered loudly, and it felt to him that it was louder than racket outside. Beads of cold sweat rolled down his face. His hands felt clammy as he grasped them together. "Oh will you stop that! Your heart is so tempting." She laughed, and it echoed around the room, adding to the eeriness that absorbed the room like a plague. He gulped again. "S-sorry, I'm just afraid th-"Rayne glared at him. "What that you are going to die? I don't see why. I would never kill anyone that didn't have another chance at life. I only kill those that are going to die before their time. You know like people that are dying from painful things already. It kind of puts them out of their misery. I may act evil, but trust me, I'm the type of vampire that you want to be friends with." She giggled again.


End file.
